


Someone Could Love You More

by ClarkeBlake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, and Alex doesn't think he has time to love, and F R I E N D S H I P, and John just wants to be loved and to love, and hamilton is angry and determined, ill add more tags if I need too!, just like in the musical everyone loves hamilton, prepare yourselves, so much pining, this is basically an au where they all take student government a little too seriously
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-03 23:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10261034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeBlake/pseuds/ClarkeBlake
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has no idea what to expect when he transfers to Liberty High private school. He definitely doesn't  expect to meet people who might actually be his friends. Or too try and join Student Council. Turns out making it on to Student Council was the easy part. Actually managing to do anything with his position was a whole different battle. Winning was easy, making change is harder.John Laurens is ready for high school to be over. He's sick of pretending to be someone he's not. When Alexander Hamilton walks into his life John can't help but think maybe he can be himself in high school after all.aka: The one where everyone takes student council too seriously and idiots try and understand love. No one asked for this but I'm not sorry.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour y'all! So this is my first Hamilton fic and my first fanfic in a while. I'm very excited! I'm hoping you guys will enjoy reading this as much as I've been enjoying writing. I'm not sure exactly how long it'll be but my plan is to post a new chapter every Sunday. Please leave kudos's and comments! I'll be motivated to write more. If you have any constructive criticism, want to tell me all about your love for Hamilton or hell just wanna chat message me on tumblr! I'm katiemcggrath :)
> 
> I really hope you like it!

Taking a deep breath and running his hands past his already pulled up hair, Alexander takes his first steps into Liberty High. The school is fairly modern and sleek. The silver lockers gleam in the sun. Alexander is surprised there even is sun, unlike his past school there are windows everywhere making this school seem less like a prison. Apparently private schools really did have their perks. 

Still standing in the doorway, Alex watches as a million students rush by, all laughing and chatting. He straightens his shoulders, no one can know how truly nervous he is. He jumps when he feels a tap on his shoulder. He pivots around with one eyebrow raised, ready to tell someone off for sneaking up on him. Standing before him is a beautiful girl with dark skin, her curly hair pulled back and her salmon blazer pressed perfectly. 

“Angelica Schuyler,” she says; her voice full of authority and confidence. She thrusts out her hand to shake. 

“Alexander Hamilton,” he responds, grabbing her hand and giving a firm pump (handshakes are an important first impression he hears the voice of his father say in the back of his mind).

“Welcome to Liberty High,” she says, spreading her hands to show off the place. She grabs Alex by the arm, and he tenses.

“Where are you taking me?” he asks, voice firm.

“I’m your peer guide, which basically means I give you a tour of the school and dish out all the things you need to know.” They’re walking down the main hallway now, and Angelica is pointing out what teachers are good and which ones he needs to watch out for.

Alex stops and looks at a sign hanging inside a display case. In bright letters it reads LAST CHANCE: STUDENT COUNCIL VOTING BEGINS TOMORROW. 

“Why’d you stop?” Angelica turns and asks, her mouth turned down like she’d just sucked on a lemon. Alex points at the sign. 

“Could I sign up?” he asks, a light gleaming in his eye. 

“Of course! I’m running for Class president. The senior class, of course,” Angelica finishes with a slightly arrogant tone. 

He walks forward and sees a sign up sheet. He thinks for a minute, looking at the different options in front of him. Finally, he signs his name under Treasurer. The only other name is Samuel Seabury. Angelica is right behind him watching what he chooses.

“Oh thank god, Sammy boy is the worst!” She lets out a relieved sigh.

“You think I’ll win then?” he asks jokingly, but his voice is also shining with a bit of hope. It’s clear how much he wants it. 

“Most likely, no one likes Seabury and no one else will sign up for treasurer because no one likes math,” Angelica says with a shrug before grabbing him once again. “Time for the rest of the tour!”

 

After weaving and dodging through students and listening to Angelica ramble on about teachers, how the schools runs, different classes and clubs that are good, and of course the politics and social standing of everyone, she drops him off at the main office. 

“So that’s the school!I have to rush off to class, but if you go in there Mrs. Washington will have your schedule and tell you where you first class is! See you!” And then Angelica is gone in a swirl of pink.

Alex can feel the nerves coming back but swallows them down and steps into the office. A small woman was sitting behind a huge desk, her fiery red hair was sitting in a curly bun on top of her head. She looks up to see Alexander and she jumps up, making Alex take a startled step.

“Oh! You must be our new student!” she exclaims, voice full of excitement. Then she stops and looks down at her desk confused. “Or are you our exchange student? He’s starting today too….” Alex can’t help but smile at the woman who seems awfully concerned about assuming.

“I’m the new student, Alexander Hamilton,” he tells her as he awkwardly extends his hand, not sure if that’s proper etiquette when meeting an authority figure.

Grabbing his hand and shaking it enthusiastically, she replies “I’m Mrs. Washington! It’s so nice to have you here!”

“Um thanks?” Alex says, confusion clear in his voice. Who is this excited for a new student?

“Ok, this way honey,” she says, setting her hand on his shoulder and directing him to a door slightly down the hall.

“This is Principal’s King office– he’s supposed to give you a schedule and explain the things you need to know. And welcome you. But don’t count on it….” she whispers, and Alex can’t help the small smirk that slips out. He’s starting to like this Mrs. Washington. 

Suddenly, the door opens. They both jump, startled. “Why Hello! Come in!” The tall man in front of him says with a clearly fake British accent. Alex shimmies himself around the man and finally slips into his office. 

As soon as the door has shut Mr. King walks back into the office, dramatically falling into his office chair that rolled back a little. Alexander couldn’t help but sneer– this man was very unprofessional. He stares off into space for a few minutes before Alex clears his throat and Mr. King jumps startled.

“Oh yes,” Mr. King says, leaning forward to grab a paper airplane off of his desk and throw it at Alex. He lets out a whoop when it hits Alex in the chest. Alex’s brow furrows, and his jaw clenches as he picks up the paper, unfolding it to see what it is. The top has his name in all caps along with a student ID number. Underneath it is a chart with a list of his classes and room numbers. “You should be able to figure everything else out yourself,” Mr. King says, waving his hand towards the door. Alex stands to leave, irritation making his hand twitch. He looks at his classes as he leaves and sees something that makes him stop in his tracks. 

“I don’t have a fifth period class,” Alex says, looking over his shoulder to see the principal with cucumbers over his eyes, and honestly where did he even get them? Alex couldn’t help but roll his eyes. 

“Oh right, I forgot. Since you didn’t pick an elective class yet, you’ll have to chose one from the few that have openings in that period. Now leave me,” he exclaims rudely. Alexander leaves, slamming the door behind himself.

When Alex passes Mrs. Washington she mumbles, “Told you,” before slipping him a piece of paper that has a list of classes. Alex starts reading them, assuming these are his elective options. Alexander lurches forward, dropping his papers and barely catching himself from falling over. Alex turns around, fire in his eyes; he was sick of today and his irritation was palpable. He turns angry words on the tip of his tongue, ready to be fired like a gun. 

“Excuse you-“ he starts, but once he’s completely turned around he doesn’t see anyone there. Alex huffs in confusion and then here’s a voice from below him. 

“Mon amoi, I apologize! I sort of, ah tripped,” says a boy that's crouched down picking up all of Alex’s scattered papers. When the boy stands up he towers over Alex and his curly hair is pulled up into a bun on the back of his head. His deep brown eyes look at Alexander’s soft and with genuine apology. 

Alex clears his throat, a little uncomfortable with his former irritation. “Um, yeah it's fine. No big deal.” Alex shrugs. The boy hands him back his papers, and Alex shoots him a hesitant grin, just a slight upturn of his lips. 

“Call me Lafayette,” The boy, no Lafayette, tells Alex while leaning in and briefly kissing each cheek in the European-style. Alexander’s face feels hot, and the tips of his ears turn red. 

“I’m-“ his voice cracks. Embarrassed, Alex coughs into his arm. “I’m Alexander Hamilton.”

“Ah! It is a pleasure to meet you! Unfortunately, I have to go talk to the very unpleasant Mr. King about how ridiculous it is for me to be taking a French course when I’m an exchange student.” He pauses. “From France!” He throws his hands up in the air in exasperation, and Alex can’t help but snort. 

“That man’s a real piece of work.” Alex shakes his head. “Good luck.”

“Hopefully I will see you around Alexander,” Lafayette says with a wave of his hand.

Once Lafayette is out of sight he looks at the paper of classes again skimming. Then suddenly his back straightens up and a broad smile takes up his entire face as he sees journalism listed. Well, now that he has that decision made he waves to Ms. Washington who slides him a school map. He finally walks into the silver hallways, ready to try and find his first class. 

 

Alexander has just left his second period class when he accidentally runs into someone for the second time that day. He flinches immediately, feeling dread as another horrible thing happens on top of everything else that has already transpired. First, both teachers made him stand in front of the class and introduce himself, then there were snickers as he walked to his seat where no one talked to him at all. And now in his rush to get out of what seems like the only room that doesn’t have any windows he runs into an innocent girl. 

“I’m so sorry!” Alexander exclaims as he reaches for the girl’s elbow to help steady her.

“Oh, it’s fine!” the girl says, and Alexander can’t help but think how beautiful her voice is. Then she tilts her head to the side, and Alex feels a little flutter in his stomach. She has wide brown eyes, black hair falling down the side of her neck and down over her front. And her smile is infectious, he feels himself grin back at her. She is absolutely adorable. “You look familiar….” she hums out quietly. “Oh! You’re the boy Angelica was showing around!” She bounces on the tips of her toes for a moment. “I’m Eliza Schuyler.” She does a cute little curtsey. And then suddenly Angelica is at her side, smile wide and proud as she looks at Eliza.

“My sister.” Her voice is firm and proud, and she slips her arm into Eliza’s so their elbows are locked. Alexander smiles at them, envying the close relationship they appear to have. 

“So, how are you liking Liberty High?” Eliza smiles, it seems that’s all she did.

“Well, the principal sucks and so far you’re the only two people who've willing talked to me,” Alexander says with a self-deprecating laugh. Eliza and Angelica make twin looks of something close to pity but not quite. 

“That’s unacceptable! We’re adopting you, you're the first Schuyler brother,” Angelica says, looping her other arm through his. Eliza shoots Angelica a slightly panicked expression– her eyes are wide and mouth slightly o shaped. Angelica, in return, has a small smile that doesn't reach her eyes. Alexander blushes as he looks down. The sentiment was nice, but Alex couldn’t shake the feeling that the two were thinking something else entirely. 

“What class do you have next?” Eliza says, leaning forward slightly to see around Angelica as they walked .

“Junior English,” Alex reads off his schedule that's been gripped in his hand since he received it. 

“Me too!” Eliza says, voice filled with excitement. 

Angelica slides out from the middle of them. “Well, then I’ll bid you adieu.” She waves and heads in the opposite direction of the other two. There is a silence that lingers awkwardly for a minute. Eliza pulls out her phone, and Alex is really hoping she isn’t texting about him. He figures he is being paranoid but he can’t help it. He takes a deep breath, practicing what his mother has taught him to do when his anxiety starts yelling in his head. 

“I love this class, “ Eliza states before continuing, “the teacher is really nice but still firm. He’s always giving us cool assignments. And since we’re juniors we focus a lot on writing! So I hope you like to write.” Eliza laughs. This immediately piques Alexander’s interest.

“Writing?” Alex says in slight awe with hope written across his face. Eliza hums an affirmation. “Oh that’s perfect, I love writing. I spend all my free time writing really.” He can hear himself, and he sounds excited and passionate, which makes his chest lighten slightly. It’s good to hear him sound like himself again, even just slightly. 

“Well then you will love this class.” Eliza grins at him, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the classroom.  
It is definitely a classroom like he’d never seen before. There is a colorful mandala tapestry hanging on the wall behind a desk that is cluttered with all kinds of trinkets. There’s an apple that reads “world's okayest teacher” and many other silly things. Then there are lamps in all four corners of the room. The overhead lights are off so the room is filled with a much more calming yellow light than the bright white of fluorescent. In the front of the room is a tall, broad man in a perfectly tailored suit. His presence feels strange in the soft room. Alexander’s back goes ramrod straight when the man’s eyes land on him. He feels like he is under scrutiny and that he needs to stand at attention. But for the first time today the teacher just nods at him, no awkward introduction. Alexander lets out a sigh of relief .Eliza begins pulling him towards the middle of the class, and Alex blushes realizing that they are still holding hands.

 

Alexander waves to Eliza after class and starts heading to his last class before lunch– it’s just a study hall. He spends the whole hour writing away in his notebook; it is a beautiful leather-bound book with thick paper like he loved. His mother had gotten it for him along with a black calligraphy pen for his last birthday. It is his most precious possession. Everything he wants to write starts in this journal. 

Before he knows it the bell is ringing and everyone jumps up, some of the more obnoxious freshman whooping at the fact that it is lunch time. This is the part of the day Alex has dreaded the most. He slowly follows the herd of kids to the cafeteria.

He walks through the doors, the last of the students trailing behind him, some bumping him and grumbling about him being in the doorway. He awkwardly slides to the left, trying to get out of the way. He looks around and sees everyone in groups, they all already have their own friends. There is nowhere for him to go. He takes a deep breath and starts walking around, looking for an empty table so he can sit by himself. His hands start shaking and he is having a hard time breathing. The self hatred starts setting in. Why is he so anxious about a place to sit? It’s irrational and he is so angry at his body. And then he hears someone scream “Hamilton!” He turns, looking for who it was. He sees Eliza standing up and waving frantically while Angelica looks at her sister and giggles. Alex waves back slightly, trying not to draw anymore attention to himself than Eliza already has. 

“Come sit with us!” she hollers while making a wide motion with her arm. Alex sighs in relief and starts walking over to them, his feet moving a little faster than he planned, most likely looking a little frantic. Once he arrives, he realizes that the table is almost full. He feels uncomfortable, aware that everyone’s eyes are on him. Some smiling, some glaring, and one boy is staring at him with his mouth o-shaped, making Alexander squirm. As he continues awkwardly standing, Eliza scoots closer to Angelica and pats the seat next to her. Alex sits down, feeling a little less foolish now that he is actually on the same level as everyone. 

“I’m glad I saw you! I was hoping you would sit with us.” Eliza smiles at Alex wide. “So, let me introduce you to everyone!” She starts pointing out everyone around the table. She points to the boy who had been looking at him darkly saying he was Aaron, then the towering man next to him was Hercules. 

“And that’s John!” she says while pointing to a curly-haired boy with freckles scattered all over his cheeks, which have started to tint a slight pink. Alex grins, thinking that he is astonishingly cute as John waves, wiggling his fingers at Alex. Then Alex jumps as a lunch tray slams on the table next to him “And Peggy!” says the girl who is sliding into the seat next to Alex. Her long, curly hair is sliding down her back and she is wearing a yellow floral shirt, which seems to match her sunny disposition. Alex doesn’t know how to explain it, but even though she’s scared him and he has just met her he knows that they will be friends. He gives her a soft smile which she returns with a wide, ominous grin.

“So, you’re the Alexander I’ve been hearing about,” she says, leaning towards him. She’s practically in his face now. 

Alex looks back at her. “I’ve been here for four hours, how much could you’ve heard?”

“Oh plenty,” she says cheerily before turning and talking to Aaron, leaving Alex confused. He looks over at Eliza, hoping for some explanation. Both her and Angelica look awkward, and Eliza’s face is bright red. 

“That’s our other sister,” Eliza says with a quiet voice, trying to hide behind her hair. 

“How many of you are there?” he asks in a tone that he winces at, realizing it could’ve come across rude. Thankfully, Angelica just laughs.

“She’s the last one,” she says after the burst of laughter. 

Alex looks up and sees John looking at him still, but when they make eye contact he quickly looks down, his cheeks turning from red to pink. Alex is wondering what he could possibly be thinking. 

“Um, I’m gonna go get some food,” he says while quietly shifting. Everyone is talking and making jokes he doesn’t understand. He feels like an outsider. He knows they are trying to include him, but he still feels incredibly out of place. He stands up, slipping out with no one really noticing except Eliza. She nods at him and then continues her conversation with Hercules. 

Alex takes deep breathes as he slides into line behind someone he recognizes. “Lafayette?” 

“Alexander!” His french accent is thick and makes Alex’s name sound elegant. Alex can’t help but love it. “It’s so nice to see a familiar face. Today has been so… overwhelming.”

Alex nods with eyes wide, showing his agreement. “Um, I sort of made some friends, at least I think. Do you want to join our lunch table?” 

Lafayette visibly relaxes. “Mon Amoi, I would love that. “

Alex and Lafayette try to pay attention and listen to everyone, getting to know them as best as they can in the fifteen minutes they have left. When the bell rings, everyone scatters in different directions. Lafayette looks over at Alex. “What elective did you chose? I saw you had a fifth period one as well when I picked your papers up.”

Alex smiles. “Journalism.” 

“Well, I will join you!” The Frenchmen hooks arms with Alex and starts the trek to the other side of the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjor Y'all. So this chapter is from John's POV and that's how ill be continue writing every chapter alternating from Alex to John. They see things differently so why not show both? anywayyy love you to pieces.

John walks into the bathroom and stares in the mirror. He sees how wide his eyes are. He looks at his hair and how messy his bun has become. He’s wearing a grey crew neck t-shirt with his varsity jacket over top and some nike high-tops. He can’t help thinking he looks terrible, of course on the day he’s pretty sure he’s going to meet the love of his life he looks like a heterosexual douche. 

He feels insecure and ridiculous, he just met this boy but when he made eye contact he felt something. It wasn’t love at first sight exactly, more something he can’t explain. He hasn't even really talked to him, to Alexander. Even as he thinks his name butterflies swirl in his stomach.

Finally, he leaves the bathroom and tries to gain some composure before walking into his next class, which is conveniently across the hall. He's taking journalism because Eliza had used her wide, brown, puppy-dog eyes, promising it would be fun. Pretty soon the whole group was roped into taking the class; Eliza rejoiced that she’d managed to get enough students to keep the class alive.

It ended up being a lot easier than he thought because they only did the yearbook. The teacher was useless. He had said at the beginning of the semester, “There’s no way we can do both yearbook and actual journalism, and we get paid for the yearbook,” and he’s barely talked to the class since. John looks over at his desk when he walks in and of course Mr. Arnold is sitting with his phone, scrolling through Facebook or whatever it was he wasted the class doing. Eliza is the opposite as she excitedly shows Hercules the picture she took of the volleyball game the night before.

Eliza is lead photographer and Angelica is acting as Editor in Chief. The rest of the gang are currently working on editing the class pages. John is tired of typing in freshman’s names, but that’s where he is assigned. 

He slides into the desk next to Peggy and groans, lying his head on the desk dramatically.

“What’s wrong with you?” Peggy giggles, leaning in and tickling John’s side. He flinches aggressively and screams “hey!”, squirming away as Peggy laughs at him.

After Peggy calms down, she gives him a look that reads ‘you didn’t answer my question’. She is definitely a Schuyler; she is just a freshman but she was just as strong and fierce as her sisters.

“It’s nothing,” John replies. 

Peggy gives him another look, eyebrow raised, and opens her mouth to talk when Mr. Arnold calls for attention. Everyone shuts up immediately, shocked that he was even acknowledging them. He sees all of his classmates sharing matching looks of surprise mixed with annoyance.

“Alright, so we have some new students or whatever.” He gestures to his left and John looks over. Standing there is Alexander and Lafayette. John’s breath catches. He isn’t sure if he’s lucky or cursed. Mr. Arnold just sits back down and unlocks his phone, ignoring everyone. Alex makes a sound of indignation. John watches as a flash of anger dances across his face. His eyebrows shoot up, and his mouth turns down on one side.

“That’s it?” he practically spits out throwing his arms wide. Mr. Arnold just stares at him and shrugs. “Aren’t you supposed to like, teach us about journalism? Guide us to making a great newspaper?”

John shakes his head It’s obvious Alexander has no idea this class is just glorified scrapbooking. Mr. Arnold lets out a condescending laugh. “There’s no newspaper, kid. Now sit down and shut up. I’m sure uh, the one in blue can get you started” He gestures at Eliza rudely, clearly having no idea what her, or anyone else’s, name is. 

“Eliza? You mean ELIZA can help me,” Alexander is nearly shouting. When Mr. Arnold stands up, Alexander leans up on his tiptoes to appear taller. 

“Listen, I told you to sit down and shut up. So sit down and shut up or I’ll call Mr. King,” he says, giving Alexander a once over. “And since you’re obviously a scholarship you clearly can’t afford to get in trouble.” He wrinkles this nose in distaste and laughs snidely as Alexander takes a step back. Alex visibly grinds his teeth before walking away and sliding into the seat in front of John. 

The entire class is silent for a moment before Mr.Arnold sits back down. John is fuming with anger. He wants to stand up and yell at Mr. Arnold to fuck off. He starts to stand up, getting ready to say something but Eliza and Hercules both shoot him looks of disapproval and Peggy actually pushes him back down in the seat. Alexander looks back at him, confused for a moment, but when he see’s John’s clenched fist he smiles and nods his head. 

The silence sits for a while before Angelica clears her throat “We’ve got a lot of work to do, let’s get going to the computer lab.” The class files out as quickly as possible and as soon as they’re out of earshot everyone starts ranting. John’s head is spinning, he can’t keep track of who’s saying what but he knows Peggy and Angelica are angrily raving about how they’re gonna kick ‘that worthless piece-of-shit’s ASS.' He turns and sees Eliza talking to Alexander, her hand is on his elbow and she’s saying something John can’t hear but knowing her it’s something sweet and reassuring. Seeing her touch Alexander and look at him with heart eyes makes his chest ache. If Eliza Schuyler is interested in Alexander then John doesn’t stand a chance.

John sighs and sits in the same seat as always: first row, second seat in. When he looks up he notices Lafayette and Alexander both standing in the doorway a little awkwardly. John realizes they’re trying to find seats next to each other. He scoots over one chair to the right and smiles at them. Lafayette beams, and he and Alexander walk towards the seat. Alexander sits next to John, and John tries not to lean into it when Alexander brushes him. ‘This is ridiculous!’ he thinks angry at himself ‘why am I acting like this? I don’t know him! I’ve always made fun of people like this’ he internally groans. ‘Maybe he’ll have a shit personality and I’ll get over it’ he finishes his thought process then logs into his computer.

Eliza bounces over to John and he smiles at her. John and Eliza go way back and she’s a true friend. She smiles at him and John sends a much weaker one in return. John sees in her eyes that she knows something is wrong. She stays behind him and leans over as if to pull something up on the computer to show him. “Your dad?” she whispers in his ear. John goes stiff. Eliza is the only one who knows about his dad issues, and even more importantly why he has those dad issues. He just shakes his head, and she nods knowing he needs his space. Then she leans back up.

“John, can you start going through these pictures from last night? Pick the best ones and begin editing them?” Eliza asks him.

“You got it boss,” John says and gets to work downloading the files.

Eliza then turns to Alexander and Lafayette and pauses “John, can you help our new friends first? Get them all signed up and logged in, teach them how to use the program?”

“Oh, erm, yeah I can do that.” John nods and looks over to the two boys.

“You’re a star John,” Eliza tells him with a peck on his cheek. He just rolls his eyes and laughs. She walks away pulling out a packet and looking over it with Angelica.

John turns around to tell the boys where to start but before he can even open his mouth Alexander starts talking rapidly, his face contorted in irritation and confusion. “Are you guys seriously just doing the damn yearbook? Don’t you want to do more than that? I mean, I saw some of Eliza’s photo’s and they’re good. And I can only imagine how fantastic an editorial by Angelica would be. I mean, I know I just met you all but come on.”

John held up his hands. “Whoa whoa, okay, calm down a sec,” John could feel his eyes grow wide and a smirk starting to sneak up but he fought it down. “We’d love to do more, especially Eliza. She wants to be an investigative reporter and photographer. But we’re lucky we got this, we fought tooth and nail for it. Mostly Eliza, Angelica, and Peggy, but still.” John is trying to express how it’s not the group is unambitious, just scraping up enough resources.

Without missing a beat Alexander's face turns from irritation to determination. His chin points up slightly, there’s the slightest of a twitch to his lips, his eyes firm and brow even. “I’m gonna get us a newspaper.” And with that he turns to his keyboard as if he was about to write. He must quickly realize he can’t log in and looks up at John sheepishly blushing. “Ah, can you maybe help us first?” 

Lafayette starts laughing. “Mon petit lion, I’m very pleased to have made your acquaintance. This shall be fun,” He shakes his head.

“Little lion?” John says with a smile. 

“You speak French? And yes it’s quite fitting. He’s tiny, feisty, and ready to fight.” Lafayette nods.

Alex glares at them, and John just laughs and throws his head back. He was in for a ride it seems.

 

The school day is finally over and John is ready to go home. Alexander was in his last two classes of the day as well. He quickly sat next to John in every class and talked to him. Alexander told John thank you, “I know you tried to stand up for me but your friends stopped you. I think we both might be fighters.” John blushed and told him he’d stand up for him anytime. 

He’s walking the halls about to leave when he hears, “Laurens it’s practice today!” It’s Mulligan.  


John groans and turns around. “I can not express to you how much I don’t want to go to practice today. Or ever again.”

Mulligan shakes his head and throws his arm over John’s shoulder “Man, you just need to quit. You hate football.”

“You know I’d love to. But my dad would have a fit. I need to prove my manhood by tackling some douche apparently,” John's voice is irritated and the thought of his dad makes him grit his teeth.

“I know man but I promise it won’t be all bad! I mean I’m there,” Hercules tells him with a wink. John just shakes his head and lets out a small laugh as they walk into the locker room.

 

 

John is lying on his back arms above his head, panting. There’s sweat dripping down his forehead and his white shirt is clinging to his chest. 

“I think I’m gonna die,” John says staring up at the sky. Suddenly, he jerks up screaming as he feels water splashed all over him. He splutters and sits up frantically. When he looks up and see’s the Schuyler's and Mulligan laughing their asses, he glares at them.

“I fucking hate you guys,” he says, lips turned down and brow creased.

“Psht, that’s a lie, we’re your favorites!” Peggy sings the last part. John stands up, water dripping down his chest and wipes off his shorts, the grass was sticking to his backside and it was itchy as hell. 

“Whatever,” he says, sticking his tongue out.

“You’re a five year old,” Angelica deadpans. John just shrugs at her. 

“What are you girls doing out here anyway? Wait I bet, I know. You came out here to watch me cause I’m so hot. Then splashed water all over my so you could see my abs,” John says wiggling his eyebrows, cocky smirk on his face. 

All three girls roll their eyes. Eliza and Peggy drape themselves on either side of him. “Oh John you caught us! I’m so in love with you!” Eliza says fluttering her eyelashes. Peggy reaches up and kisses his cheek. 

“No John pick me. I’m the better Schuyler,” Peggy says jokingly.

And then none of them can keep from laughing. All five burst out into a fit of giggles.  
John’s eyes crinkle as he closes them. When they all finally calm down he opens his eyes and Alexander is standing there. He has an odd look on his face, it’s half fond and half longing. His slight smile was soft, and John wants to make Alexander feel part of the group.

“Alexander!” he says enthusiastically, sprawling his arms out. “I didn’t see you walk up.” John looks between the Schuyler sisters. “So beside as my astounding good looks why are you all here?”

“Well, Alexander here is determined to get us a newspaper. So we’re going to have a meeting. He’s written a beautiful essay to give all the teachers, Mr. King, and even the Superintendent. But to really convince them we’re going to make a mock up newspaper,” Angelica tells him before declaring “and you’re helping.” She raises her eyebrow as if daring him to refuse her. John just sighs. What is with the Schuyler's and making him join in all kinds of activities?

“Well I’m a shit writer so,” John says shrugging.

“Laurens that’s the truth, but you’re an incredible artist. And you have just as many opinions as Alex here, so obviously you’ll do a political comic!” Mulligan declares grinning.

“I um, actually love that idea,” John says smiling and thinking of all the things he could do, his eyes getting a twinkle in them.

“Perfect!” Alexander says standing up onto his tiptoes. “Now we just have to go get Laf and we can start the meeting.” Alexander turns and starts heading back up to the school. The rest follow him there as if it’s natural, something they do everyday. It seems Alexander and Lafayette are a natural fit.

“Can I at least shower before we go? I smell rank,” John asks, jogging to catch up.

Peggy scrunches up her nose “You really do, go get one right now, immediately.” The group laughs at her and John starts walking toward Peggy.

“Aw, Peggy that’s rude,” he says walking towards her. Her eyes get wide and he spreads his arms out clearly going in for a hug. 

“Nooo!” she shrieks as she starts running away. John catches up to her and wraps his arms around her, picking her up and twirling her. 

“Take a big whiff Peggy!” he says holding her close. All of his friends are laughing as Peggy gag’s dramatically. John laughs, setting her down, and she punches him in the arm. He just sticks his tongue out at her. 

“Shower time for real now.” He starts jogging towards the locker rooms when he trips over a rock and falls forward, hitting Alexander and they both go tumbling down. John is on top of Alexander. John feels his face heat up immediately. “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry!” John’s voice goes up an octave higher than normal, and he starts to try and stand up. His hand slipping in the grass and he falls down on Alexander again.

Alexander’s eyes were slightly wide but he had a smile like he was trying not to laugh. He groans into the ground and Alexander is still under him but now he’s laughing and John wants to die. John knows his face is beet red and he starts to try and get up again this time more carefully. “I’m trying to think of a way to make this less embarassing but nothing is coming to mind,” John mumbles, and then finally manages to stand. He puts his hand out and pulls Alexander to his feet as well. 

Alexander smiles at him and grabs the offered hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet. “I would say there’s nothing to be embarrassed about, but watching your face as you slipped the second time was sort of hilarious.” Alex’s grin is wide a jovial.

“You’re gonna fit in with this group,” John says,pointing behind him at the bunch who were all biting their lips to try and stop the laughter. “They also enjoy my misery.” John hears everyone start to laugh as he walks away, and he raises his middle finger in the air slowly raising it and then thrusting it up like the final scene in The Breakfast Club. He distinctly hears Alexander snort at that, and John grins a small secret smile, just for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! Here's chapter two. Kudos's and comments are my writing motivation. If you like it please tell me! Also I changed tumblr urls I'm at linmanuclmiranda now! Come talk to me anytime :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is early but also shorter than the others. My next one is coming out ASAP and will also be on the shorter side but after that the length will increase :) Anyway enjoy!

Alexander is sitting on the inside of a booth at a local diner he's never been to. After John had ran off to shower they all decided food was necessary at their meeting. Dread had quickly settled into his stomach, there's no way he could afford wherever these kids would be going. When they had arrived to a hole in the wall place off the beaten path Alexander sighed in relief. 

Now he’s looking down at his own scribbled handwriting "This! This is gonna work!" Alexander's voice is up an octave in excitement and he almost throws the half eaten French fry in his hand as he gestures widely. 

Angelica pulls Alex's notebook over to herself and starts reading the chicken scratch written everywhere. Somehow she manages to decipher it and starts nodding. "You're right, this could work. And we can make it work in our benefit," Angelica's cocky grin and mischievous glint in her eye makes Alexander giddy.

"Oh no, I know that look," says an unannounced voice. Alexander looks up and sees John standing at the table. His long curly hair was down and he's changed into skinny jeans and a v-neck shirt. John slides into the booth next to Alexander and Alex swallows thickly. When John accidentally nudges him Alexander finds himself leaning into the touch. He starts to blush and looks down. "What are you up to now Angelica Schuyler?" John asks, and reaches over stealing a fry from Eliza. Eliza slaps his hand away, John just smiles at her and shrugs trying to appear innocent.

"Well, Lauren's while you were taking your sweet time in the shower, we were getting a plan together for this mock up newspaper." Angelica says and then grins around her straw taking a long sip of her strawberry milk shake. 

“What did take you so long in the shower, huh, John?” Peggy’s dramatically waggling her eyebrows at John, who just rolls his eyes and kicks her under the table. Alex notices everyone else just ignores Peggy. 

"No, John's right. There's something else going on in that scary mind of yours." Eliza says, shooting Angelica a knowing look. 

Peggy snorts "There's always something going on in that scary mind."

As they were chatting Alexander's notebook is being passed around and they all look over when Lafayette groans.

"What's wrong man?" Here asks him. 

"I can speak and read English but whatever this," He twirls his over top the notebook, "is absolute nonsense and scribbles."

"Ah, yeah, sorry about that." Alexander says rubbing the back of his neck squinting one eye. "Can I just sort of run over it? And then we can all listen to Angelica's idea about beneficial aspects of the mock up.  
“So here's the type of articles I think we need. Each person should have their own theme and stick with it. We already discussed John doing political comic," Alexander says bumping his shoulder against Johns and smiling when the other boy blushes. "But I think we need current events articles, in school and world politics and editorials, a fun advice column, a sports section, and anything else you guys have in mind?"

"Well," Lafayette starts and everyone looks over at him "What if I were to write travel like pieces? Pieces on culture from other areas? I've traveled through most of Europe and some in Asian and South America. I can possibly write some fluff pieces about culture but then also put pieces about refugees and the struggles and politics in other countries?"

"I love that!" Eliza sits up eyes shining. "You'd be able to do so much with that." She reaches over and squeezes his arm.

Lafayette grins at her, his teeth bright white, and shining and his dimples deep and prominent. Alexander nods his head excitedly while his hand flies across his paper. 

"Okay who else?" Alexander raises his head to look around the table. 

"Hey, Herc! You should do the advice column. You'd be bomb at it." John tells Herc and punches his arm from across the table. 

Hercules scoffs "Then why don't you ever take it?"

John just laughs "For real man, go for it."

Hercules nods "Alright, Hamilton write it down." Alexander's excitement somehow grows with every sentence spoke from the group.

"I was thinking maybe I could do the political pieces?" Alexander asks the group. He wants to make sure everyones ok with it first. They all collectively nod and Alexander sighs in relief. "Although we can all have a rotation for specialty editorial pieces!" 

"I like that," says Peggy nodding. "I mean I can't handle doing something like that all the time, so this gives me the opportunity to do it without the pressure. "

"So Peggy do you just want to be on the rotation? Or do you want a weekly article of some other type as well?" Angelic asks her.

"I was kind of hoping I could do sports! I missed tryouts for Volleyball so it'll be a way for me to get involved. And during basketball and a soccer season it'll be cool to actually write about what I'm doing. I'm sure there's student athletes willing to talk to me about the games and matches. And! I love recording stats."

Alexander is surprised for a minute before writing her name down with sports/rotation.

"Okay, so far we have John: Political Comic, Advice Column: Hercules , Sports and Rotation: Peggy Politics and Rotation: Me. Eliza I'm assuming you want to be the photographer?" Alexander glances up and Eliza is nodding biting her bottom lip and grins around her teeth. 

 

"I'd like to do a fashion section. Men and women's. Talk about upcoming trends and do interviews about how clothes help with their individuality. And of course talk about dress code and how sexist it is," Angelica rolls her eyes at the end of her sentence. 

Alexander is feels his eyebrows shoot up surprised with this development. Angelica didn't seem the fashion type but then he looked over and sees how put together she is. How trendy everything she is wearing is.

"I love that!" Peggy and Eliza say at the same time, giggling .

"Alright, so I think everyone has something right?" Alexander asks and everyone nods. 

"Perfect! Okay, Angelica what's your brilliant idea?" Alexander asks meeting her eyes. They have a silent conversation and mischievous smirks come across their faces.

"Oh no," John mutters. "Alexander has the same look as Angelica. We're all going to get in trouble. " Then dramatically puts his head on the table. 

"Oh sit up you drama queen," Angelica tells him rolling her eyes. 

When John doesn't Alex lays his hand on John's back and leans down so they're at the same level. "Come on John, don't be scared we're geniuses.

John bolts up and it makes Alexander's hand jerk off, Alexander's face heats up thinking he might've gone too far. Being an inch away from John's face and touching him without permission.

Here raises an eyebrow looking at the two blushing boys and rolls his eyes. "What's your genius plan?"

"We make the paper tonight. Write about the student council election that's happening Friday. Then we'll get free promo," Angelica is clearly proud of her idea.

"That's gonna be A LOT of work," Peggy says biting her lip.

"We can do it," Eliza nods firmly. 

"Welp, looks like there's a long night ahead of us" John says pushing his hands against the table and leaning back.

"Long nights are my favorite," Alex says and winks at John. John looks away quickly and blush. And Looks over at Eliza who is also looking down and biting her lip looking uncomfortable and Alex just sighs. He went too far again.

"We can all go to my house after we finish eating. I've got plenty of room and my dad has this cool printer we can use?" Herc says voice lilting up at the end as if asking a question.

"Perfect!" Peggy says slamming both hands on the table making Alexander jump nearly out of his seat. His heart rate spiking. He looks around eyes wide and he can't stop. He knows he's safe, but he doesn't feel like her is. He finally calms down and notices Eliza has reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"Alex, are you alright?" She asks him voice soft, caring.

Alexander lets out an awkward laugh that sounds more like a sigh. "Yeah yeah, I'm fine!" He gives her a shaky smile. "I'm Just gonna, um, go to the bathroom real quick." Instead of waiting for John to move he sort of just crawls over him slipping and falling in his lap for a moment. He clears his throat and looks at John. "Ah, sorry," He frantically slips out almost falling when he finally gets out of the booth. He speed walks to the bathroom in the back corner. He can feel the groups eyes watching him, making the hairs on the back of his neck prickle. 

 

Alexander walks over to the sink and grips the edge tightly. 'Get a grip, he's not here. He can't hurt you anymore'. The feeling of shame sets in. 'They're never gonna talk to me again'. He's finally made friends and he's ruined it. HE starts tearing up and it's making him even more angry at himself.

He hears the bathroom door open and quickly wipes his eyes trying to erase every trace of crying. He is praying to every god he knew of that his eyes aren't red. He feels a hand on his shoulder and he looks over his shoulder. John's standing there with a small smile. 

"Hey man, you ok? Want to talk about it?" He asks. Alexander puts a wide fake smile on his face. "Yeah! I'm great!"

"Alexander, I won't pressure you, but whenever you need to talk I'm here." John's voice is sincere. "Everyone else headed to Herc's." Alexander felt his stomach drop. They all really do hate him . "I told them we'd meet them there. Need a ride?" John asks him.

"So they don't all hate me now?" Alexander's voice is small, nervous. 

John squeezes his shoulder "Nah, man. We all think you're great."

Alex smiles. "Well then, let's head to Herc's place,"

John grins and wraps his arm around Alexander leading him to his car. John opens the door and Alex slides in the front seat. Alex watches as John walks around the car to the driver's seat. Alex can't help but remember how the wet white t shirt hand clung to his abs earlier that day, how it felt to have John's weight pressing into him . Then here at the diner how Alex could feel the warmth of John on his side and how he looks now, hair down around his shoulders, and his skinny jeans hugging his (incredibly nice) ass. 

Alex is pulled from his thoughts when he hears John's door slam shut. "You ready?" John smiles and his teeth are bright a white and Alexander can't do anything but nod. Realizing how attracted to John Alex really is makes him a little nervous. He elects to ignore it 'John is hot. Only a blind person wouldn't notice' ALex assures himself.

Alex nods "Perfect," John turns the ignition and the car rattles to a start, and away they go.


End file.
